


The Prince & His Mate

by sasukexnaruxsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Much More - Freeform, Other, SasuSaku (Some), Yaoi, narusasunaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukexnaruxsakura/pseuds/sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is kinda base off as on the move Cinderella. Itachi made a Ball Against his wishes and Sasuke falls in love with the girl a the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince & His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this story :D  
> I am editing out all the bugs in it. On my Fanfiction.net I am editing out all of my stories to fix spelling & add more Detail so yea, Yea just to warn you guys. If you seen anything miss spell or mess up..Plz let me know ok. So Yea this one is one of the new stories I put up so it a lot better then my old ones.
> 
> This is one of the older ones.  
> So anyways I need to stop talking and let you read the story now...hehe onto the story.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto,It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. No money/profit is made. FANMADE ONLY**

**Warings: SasuSaku (A little I guess),NaruSasuNaru?,Mpreg?, Yoai? and Much More?**

***~The Prince & His Mate~***

**Chapter 1?**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a pink headed girl name Sakura. She was walking on the street called Blossom St. As she walked around the town she was hearing people talking about some ball dance. Sakura walked up to the person and said "Excuse me did I hear right there was suppose to be a ball sometime?" asked Sakura while she was looking at a old lady that was wearing a old fashion dress. "Oh yes young lady, it's tonight at Castlevania." Said the old Lady. 'Castlevanina? That's where the king and his Brother live.' Thought Sakura and then she said "What time does it start?"

"Ummm tonight at 7 o'clock." Said The old lady. "Oh ok, thanks for telling me" Said Sakura and she runs to her home with the bag of food she is carrying with her. 'I don't know if my step sisters or my step mother knows about this?' She thought as she was running to her house.

At the house her step sisters and her step mother was in the music room, practicing the flute and keyboard. Their Mother is watching them. Sakura heard it and she thinks they sounded bad. Ino was playing off key and Hinata was playing to fast and after awhile they starting fighting.

"QUIET!" Yelled there Mother. The girls stop and looked at there Mother.

"Sakura! Bring us some tea!" Yelled the step Mother.

Sakura got done putting the food away and now she starting to making the tea. She put the pot on the stove and turn it on to high and then she put the tea bags in the cups. The pink headed girl sits down in the chair in the kitchen and sighs.

'I wonder what I am going to wear to the Ball?' She thought and then the tea pot went off and she got up. She turn the stove off and took the pot off the stove and then pour it into the cups.

"Sakura where is our tea!"

"Coming Step Mother!" Yelled Sakura and she puts them on the tray and then picks it up and goes to the room to where they are.

"You finally came" said Ino while looked at her.

"Yeah..." Said Hinata.

Sakura sighs passes the cups of tea out to everyone.

"Now Sakura after we drink our tea we are going shopping" Said Tsunade while she slips off her tea.

"Yay!" said both Ino and Hinata, Then they drink their tea.

"I could use a few things" Said Sakura while she sits down.

"No you are not shopping you are carrying our bags." Said Tsunade as she rise her voice some.

'That's not fair...' thought Sakura.

Ino and Hinata laughed at her.

A few hours later in the town where they were shopping. Sakura was carrying 5 bags of clothes and shoes. 'These are heavy ' Thought Sakura.

Then one of the girls saw a flyer that said.

* * *

**-The Ball Dance-**

***At the Castlevanina Castle**

*** 7:00 p.m Tonight**

***Prince picks a girl to be with for the rest of his life**

* * *

"Mother!" yelled Ino as she looked at her.

"Hm? What is it Ino." Said Tsunade.

"Look." Ino pointed and she squealed.

Hinata looks at what Ino is pointing to and squealed as well.

Tsunade reads the flyer and smiles "Well girls let's go to this ball."

"Can I go too?" asked Sakura while she was still holding the bags.

"No!" yelled Ino and Hinata.

"Of course not, you have chores to do, Let's go home get ready for the ball my daughters." Said Tsunade as she walked out. Ino and Hinata goes after her.

Sakura sighs and walks out and carrying there things while following right behind them. 'I will find one way or another to go to the ball.' she thought.

When they got home the girls ran over to Sakura and took the bags and go to there rooms. Tsunade told Sakura what she had to do for chores.

Sakura looked down and her bright green eyes watered with tears.

After Sakura was done with everything she went to her room and worked on a Dress her Mother use to wear.

The dress was hot pink with some white on the button of it, the dress was also sparkly.

Sakura smiles as she put the finishes touches on it. She puts it on and looks in mirror. She spins around and dress lifts up some but not much.

Ino and Hinata looks in and saw the dress.

"MOTHER!" They yelled as they ran down the hall way.

"What!?" she said while looking at them.

"Sakura has a beautiful dress on and I think she is going to the ball" said Ino who was wearing a plan purple dress. "Yea" said Hinata's sister who was wearing a plan white dress.

Tsunade goes right to Sakura's room up stairs.

The girls follows there Mother.

Sakura fixes her hair some. Then her step Mother opens the door and it hits hard against the wall. Sakura jumps turns around and look. Her green eyes widen. "SAKURA! WHAT YOU DOING WEARING THAT DRESS?" yelled Tsunade who was very angry with her.

"Yeah!" said her step sisters.

"Because it's mine and I want to." Said Sakura as she turns around.

"Mother! her hair and her dress is pretty then ours" said Hinata as she was very jealous.

"Well do what you want to her girls." Said Tsunade and she leaves.

Hinata and Ino smiles evilly they go to her and start ripping her dress.

"No!" cried Sakura while her very beautiful dress falls to the ground by pieces. Ino grabs Sakura's pink long hair, then Hinata cuts it very short.

After 5 mins...

Sakura find her self crying on the ground.

Ino and hinata leave and goes to their Mother, they leave the house to go to dinner.

Meanwhile to the castle...

Sasuke was begging his older brother to not do the ball.

"No Sasuke I will not stop the ball" said the king.

"Why do I need to have this stupid ball?" said Sasuke while he was walking to a wall to lean against it.

"Because you need a wife, to order to take over" said Itachi who is the king.

Sasuke sighs "Whatever."

"Now get ready for your ball." said Itachi.

Sasuke leaves the room 'Stupid ball.' he thought.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was crying on her bed. Then all of the sudden poof.

The pink headed girl was still crying. This human has fairy wings goes to her and said "What's wrong my dear?"

"Huh?!" Said Sakura as tears goes down her face. She looks at the woman with fairy wings. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am your Fairy God Mother." said the fairy.

"Oh?"

"Now tell me what's the problem." said Sakura's god mother. Sakura looks at her and said. "I...I...my step sisters cut my hair and rip my dress and I can't go to the ball tonight..."

"Oh, I can fix your dress but not your hair." said the god mother.

"Alright, please fix it" she said, while looking at her.

With in 5 mins it was fixed.

Sakura dress was much more beautiful ball gown, in her hair was a small crown. "Look in the mirror my dear." said her god mother.

Sakura goes to the mirror and looks...her eyes grow wide. then she spins around and smiles. "Thank you so much God Mother"

"Your welcome" she said as she sat down. "Now I can go to the Prince's Ball" smiled Sakura as she was about to leave. "Wait a min I can't make it there in time."

"Not to worry my dear I will take you." said the god mohter. "Oh ok." she said and walks to the door.

"But before we go I need to tell you one thing" said the beautiful god mother. Sakura stops "What is that?" The fairy looked at her "Well you need to be back here before midnight and the spell will be broken."

"Oh alright."

Then they leave.

Meanwhile back at the castle.

Every one was dancing but except for...the prince. 'I don't like this at all' the dark haired prince thought. Ino and Hinata looked around and saw the prince and they ran over to him.

Sasuke sighs "What do you want?" Hinata look at him and said "Well me and my sister would like to dance with you."

Ino nods her head to agree with her Sis. Sasuke sighs "Fine who is first?"

"Me" said Ino and Sasuke takes her hand and goes to the dance floor.

They start dancing and the long the way Ino steps on Sasuke's foot about 700 times.

Then all of a sudden another girl arrives, she walks to the dance floor. Sasuke looks at her. 'She very beautiful' he thought.

Sasuke walks away from Ino and goes to the pink headed girl.

Sakura saw the Prince and blushes.

"May I have this dance" he asked her while letting out his hand to her. "Sure." She takes his hand and they start to dance.

after the song was over the Prince asked "So what is your name?"

"Sakura." she said and looks at the time. 'Crap I need to get going' she thought. Sasuke leans in to kiss her. All of a sudden she gets up.

"Hm?" said Prince Sasuke.

Her steps sisters were about to faint when the prince all most kissed her.

'Who is that girl' thought Tsunade.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" said Sakura and she runs off and one of her shoes falls off.

Sasuke gets up "Wait don't go" then he runs after and then stops and she left in the carriage.

'Crap, I was to late...' he thought as he looks down and sees one shoe that she left behind. The Prince picks it up. 'She lost her shoe, I must find her with this' he thought. Then he ran to his Brother to tell him about it.

"Girls we have to go" Said Tsunade to her daughters.

Ino goes to her Mother. "But I didn't get to dance with the prince..." Said Hinata as she looked down. "Haha" Said Ino.

Hinata hits Ino in the arm hard.

"Ow!" yelled Ino. "Girls!" yelled their Mother. Hinata and Ino twitch some and then they followed their Mom.

Meanwhile with Prince Sasuke..

The King is relaxing in his chair while his wolf tail was on his lap. Then the door open and hit the wall hard. Itachi jumped and looked up "Why did you do that to the door?"

"Itachi! I fell in love with a girl that drop this glass slipper." said Sasuke as he blush.

Itachi smirked "Oh well I thought you would never fall in love with someone"

"Shut it..." said Sasuke as he blush goes deep red. "So how can I find you this girl?" asked his older Brother. "Have our servant, go to every house in this town and bring the glass slipper and let the ladies try the slipper on." said the young Prince. Itachi looked at the glass slipper "How are we going to find a size 6 foot, she might of came from a different town" he said.

Sasuke growl out "Just do it please."

"Alright alright" he said as he pass the glass slipper to the servant. "Thanks Nii-san" said the young prince.

Itachi rolls his eyes and told what the servant what to do.

Meanwhile to Sakura...

Sakura lays down on her bed 'That's was close' she thought.

Her step Mother checks if she was still in the room and she was and leaves. Sakura thinks about the wolf demon Prince. 'I hope I see him again...I can't stand not seeing him again' she thought.

Then she went to sleep.

The next day..

The servants search day and night and the last stop they made was at Sakura's house. Oh course they knew about that glass slipper thing.

'I can't wait for to get my Prince.' Thought Ino. 'I hope the slipper fits' Thought Hinata.

There was a knock at the door.

Tsunade opens the door.

"Well hello their I am Kakashi and is their any young ladies to try on this glass slipper?" Asked Kakashi.

Hinata and Ino sits down in the chairs,

The 2nd servant is holding the glass slipper in a pillow.

Ino take it and try to put it on foot but it didn't fit and then Hinata turn to put it on her foot and it didn't fit. The servant took the glass slipper and put it back on the pillow. "Well is their any more young ladies?" Said Kakashi.

"N-" Said Tsuande but she got cut off.

Sakura ran into the living room and said " I'm here."

Kakashi smiled and Sakura sat down. He took the glass slipper and put on her foot and it fit. "Well we found the Prince's dance partner."

He took Sakura hand and then said " We must get you back to the castle."

Hinata and Ino got upset and cried.

Tsunade got mad and then fainted.

Sakura got to the castle with where her Prince is and lived happily ever after. But not her step Sisters and step Mother they didn't have a happy end they got all of the chores.

The End?

* * *

**NOPE! it not the end yet there is going to be more and a couple of twists in this story :)**   
**This was a one-shot I did in high school :)**

**The teachers like the story even tho back then it had few errors, but not too much, I finally found them and fix them. This one-shot was called 'Beautiful Night'**

**See ya guys in the next chapter and plz review,fav and so on :)**


End file.
